Frozen Help
by Story Counselor
Summary: This is a Jelsa (Jack frost and Elsa) Elsa needs Jack Frost's help to control her powers. but Jack starts to have feelings for Elsa, but Hans is working with Pitch to kill Elsa and Jack. What will happen?


Frozen Help

Once upon a time there was a boy named Jack Frost and a princess named Elsa. One day Elsa was ice skating when she saw frost on the ice.

Elsa said "who is there "

Jack said"I am"

Elsa said "who are you"

"I am Jack Frost" said jack as he starred at Elsa

"Hi I am Elsa, may I ask why you are here" said Elsa as she was blushing

Jack said "I am here because you need my help"

Elsa said "help with what, what is so important that I need help from Jack Frost"

Jack said "you need my help to control your powers"

Elsa said "how do you know about my powers"

Jack said "it is my job to know what is going on in your life, because I also have ice powers"

Elsa said "oh ok but I have one condition you cannot tell my sister why you are helping me"

Jack said "deal, we will start tomorrow"

Elsa said "ok"

The next day Jack came to Elsa's balcony and knocked. Elsa heard the knocking and when to her balcony and opened the door.

Elsa said "how did you get up here it is on the third floor"

Jack said "I flew up here, any way are you for me to help you control your powers"

Elsa said "let me change and fix my hair"

Jack said "ok I will be waiting on the balcony"

Elsa said "ok"

Jack was waiting for Elsa on the balcony, and then Elsa came out of her room.

Jack said "wow"

Elsa said "what is it bad "

Jack said "no it was just not what I expected"

Elsa said "ok I guess that is good"

"Are you ready to go "said Elsa as she was walking back in her room to the door.

Jack said "where are you going"

Elsa said "to the door to get out "

Jack said "I am helping you by doing this just to let you know" as walked over to Elsa and picked her up and said "you might want to hold on"

Elsa said "wait why"

Right after she said that jack jumped off the balcony. Elsa was not expecting that so she screamed and wrapped her arms around jack's neck. Jack said "I told you to hold on"

Elsa said "I was not expecting you to jump off my balcony"

Jack said "I know that is why I did it, to show you that you can control your powers when you are afraid"

Elsa was scared at first but then realized that it was fun flying, Elsa saw jack and started thinking how safe she felt when he was holding her. Jack finely landed on a mountain

Jack "Are you ready to show me what you can do"

Elsa said "I guess so"

Jack said "ok"

Elsa showed him what she can do with her powers; jack realized that the problem is when she gets scared.

Jack "Elsa I think you loss control of your powers when you get scared"

Elsa said" well how can I control my powers when I get scared"

Jack said" I have an idea but you are not going to like it"

Else said "oh no, you are just going to end up scaring me a bunch of times until I control my powers right."

Jack said "yea basically"

Elsa was not happy about this but she was happy that Jack was willing to help her.

Jack said "we should be heading back you need to get some rest" Jack came over and picked Elsa up.

Elsa wrapped her arms around jack's neck and fell asleep. Jack noticed that Elsa was sleeping and a smile formed on his face. Jack was now on Elsa's balcony and opened the doors to Elsa's room, and laid her on her bed. After jack laid Elsa on her bed she woke up right as jack was leaving.

Elsa said "Jack where are you going"

Jack said "I am just going out "

Elsa said "you don't have a place to stay do you, and don't you lie to me"

Jack said "no I don't, why do you ask"

Elsa said "we have an extra bedroom if you would like to stay there"

Jack said " I would love to, thank you"

Elsa got out of bed and took Jack to the spare bedroom.

Jack said " thank you Elsa"

Elsa said "it is no problem "

Elsa went back to bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Jack on the other hand took a little longer to fall asleep he was up thinking that he was not the only one with ice powers. In the morning Elsa got woken up by knocking on her door.

Elsa said "who is it"

Anna Said "it is your sister who else would it be"

Elsa said "I don't know that is why I asked"

Anna said "do you want to go and play today"

Elsa said "I would love to, but I can't "

Anna said "oh, ok"

Jack saw Anna leave Elsa's room and went and asked if everything was ok.

Elsa said" everything is fine she just wanted to play but I have to practice to control my powers"

Jack said "about that are you ready"

Elsa said "ya I guess so"

Jack went a picked Elsa up and jumped off her balcony and headed back to the place he took Elsa yesterday, Elsa wrapped her arms around jack's neck, and few minutes later jack landed back at the spot he took Elsa the day before. Jack and Elsa played a game of hide and seek, where Elsa had to find Jack but it is not the easy jack would come out at random time and scare Elsa. Three months latter Elsa finely learned how to control her powers. The day before Jack was scheduled to leave her heard Elsa scream "get away from me you freak" When Jack herd that he ran as fast as he could to Elsa's room and ran in he saw a man with red hair trying to kidnap Elsa, Jack hit the guy in his stomach with his staff, which left just enough time for Jack to grab Elsa. The guy with red hair got up from the ground.

Jack said "who are you and what do you want"

? Said "I am Hans and I am here for Elsa"

Jack said "why do you want Elsa"

Before Hans answered the question he disappeared.

Jack said "Elsa are you ok"

Elsa said "ya I am fine thank you for saving me"

Jack said "it was my pleasure"

Jack said "Elsa you are not safe here, I need to take you somewhere safe"

Elsa said "wait I can't just leave my parents they will be worried sick about me"

Jack said "can you leave a note saying you went up to the mountain and won't be back for a few weeks"

Elsa said "yes I can and my parents won't worry ok "

Elsa was done writing the letter and went and put it on the dining table. When she came back jack went over to Elsa and picked her up, before jack jumped off her balcony she wrapped her arms around his neck. Four hours later jack and Elsa land at north's (Santa) shop. They went in and Elsa was shocked.

Jack said "it is amazing right"

Elsa said "ya"

North said "jack you are back soon" he walked in and saw Elsa

North said "hi I am north and you might be"

Elsa said "I am Elsa "

Jack said "hay north where is everyone"

North said "over here"

North led Jack and Elsa to the other guardians tooth, sandy, and bunny.

Tooth said "Jack is this Elsa"

Jack said "ya"

Jack said "Elsa this is the tooth also called the tooth fairy, sandman also called sandy, and bunny the Easter bunny"

Elsa said "hi it is nice to meet you all I am Elsa"

Jack said "north can I talk to you"

North "ya"

Jack "north someone tried to kidnap Elsa that is why I brought her here"

North said "ok she can stay here with us"

Jack said "ok thank you"

Jack went back over to Elsa and said "Elsa let me show you to your room"

Elsa "ok"

Jack showed Elsa to her room and showed her that his room was right across the hall. As Elsa got ready for bed jack waited outside, when she was done she called jack to come in, jack sat on the chair that was next to the bed.

Jack said "Elsa I just want you to know that you are safe here and that you don't have to worry about any one hurting you"

Elsa said "ok, thank you jack"

As jack was about to leavening Elsa called his name.

Elsa said "Jack I know that you said that I don't have to worry but I still don't know these people, what I am trying to ask is will you stay with me tonight jack"

Jack said "yes I can stay with you, and I understand that you might be a little scared"

Jack sat in the chair next to the bed; a few minutes later Elsa fell asleep, after jack saw that she was asleep he fell asleep. In the morning both Jack and Elsa woke up to the sounds of the other guardians arguing. They both got up and went to the meeting room where the other guardians were arguing and both of them said "can you guys keep it down people are trying to sleep" then they both left and went to Elsa's room but they could not fall back asleep so they stayed up talking, a few hours later they went and ate breakfast after they ate they went outside and had a snowball fight, the snowball fight last a few hours but in the end Jack won. Jack and Elsa went back inside, as jack was talking to north the doorbell rang and sandy answered it, sandy invited the person in, Elsa came out of her room when she saw the person she screamed. Jack came running in as well as north bunny and tooth, jack saw the man and raised his staff to him Elsa ran behind jack and jack protected her.

Jack "what do you want"

Tooth "what is wrong jack, he is a business man"

Jack "no he is not, he was the man who tried to kidnap Elsa"

Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, North "what"

Jack "get out, you are not welcome here Hans"

Hans "this is not the last you will see of me" Hans disappeared.

Jack "Elsa are you okay"

Elsa "yes, Jack I am fine"

North "we need to find him jack"

Jack "I know"

With Hans "I need the girl Elsa to help me control Arendelle" Hans heard a sound.

Hans "who is there"

? "Don't worry I am with you, controlling Arendelle would be amazing, oh I am sorry where my manners I am Pitch, Pitch black.

Hans "what do you want"

Pitch "I want to help you rule Arendelle"

Hans "how do I know I can trust you"

Pitch "because I hate that jack frost the one keeping you from Elsa"

Hans "ok I will let you help"

Back with Elsa and the guardians.

North "Elsa Hans and someone named pitch will come for you and Jack, you need to know that no matter what you cannot go over to their side. This will most likely end up in a war if we don't kill them."

Elsa "ok what do I have to do"

Jack "you need to know how to fight"

Elsa "but I don't know how"

Jack "don't worry I will teach you"

Elsa "ok"

Jack and Elsa spent weeks training until Elsa could fight jack and win, and that day came,

Jack "Elsa you need to rest"

Elsa "no Jack I just took a break"

Jack "Elsa take a break"

Elsa "make me"

Jack went to hit Elsa in the stomach but she moved, and with that she through an icicle at him and he move, they exchanged attacks but in the end jack ended up hitting a tree because Elsa hit him with her ice.

Elsa "Jack are you ok"

Jack "ya"

Jack "I think you are ready"

Elsa "ok"

Someone knocks at the door, And Tooth answers it; it is Hans and Pitch, Jack and Elsa came out, Pitch attack Elsa and Hans attack Jack

Jack "I got Pitch"

Elsa "I got Hans"

They all fought and in the end Elsa stabbed Hans in the chest with an icicle. Then Elsa went to help jack kill Pitch but Pitch stabbed Jack and then disappeared.

Elsa "JACK" Elsa ran to jack.

Elsa "tooth, bunny, sandy, north help"

Tooth "oh my let me see him"

Elsa "can you help him"

Tooth "yes "

Bunny and north carried jack to his room where tooth healed him.

Tooth "Elsa it will take a while for him to wake up but you can go see him"

Elsa "thank you"

Elsa went and sat in the chair by jack's bed. Elsa soon fell asleep, but while she was sleeping jack was waking up. Jack woke up and sat up in his bed and saw Elsa sleeping on the chair. Jack got up and picked Elsa up very carefully and put her on his bed so she would be more comfortable and kissed the top of her head which put a small smile on her face. A few minutes later Elsa woke up and she was on jack's bed, but she could not see jack so she got up and went to the living room where jack was sitting on the couch.

Elsa "jack why did you not wake me up"

Jack "you looked so peaceful."

Elsa "and why did you move me from the chair"

Jack" I wanted you to be more comfortable"

Elsa "fine"

Elsa went and sat next to jack.

Elsa "how do you feel"

Jack "my stomach hurts a little but I will be fine"

Jack "Elsa when Pitch stabbed me, I was afraid I was going lose you"

Elsa "Jack"

Jack "Elsa I was afraid that I wasn't going to be able to tell you that I love you"

Elsa "Jack I love you too"

Jack and Elsa hugged, but tooth heard and was so excited and showed herself and said "I am so happy for you guys"

Jack and Elsa where both embarrassed and said "thanks"

All of the guardians finally found Pitch and killed him and Elsa when back to her home with jack, after 6 years dating Elsa and jack got married.

The End

I don't own any of the characters that I used in this story.


End file.
